Come On Over
by xsamstersx
Summary: It was a long week for the Bellas and one thing they always did to relieve some stress was going out. One trip to the karaoke bar never hurt anyone, if anything it made two Bellas realize their love for each other.


**A/N: Oh my god thank you to those two about the whole coding thing.**

 **Once again I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters nor the song.**

 **Song; Christina Aguilera – Come on Over.**

 **Please review and let me know what you want to see in the future**

Friday finally came around for the Bellas. After a whole week of classes and rehearsals all of them needed a little stress reliever. We all know how the Bellas like to unwind after a long week, except one Bella and that leaves another Bella to deal with her.

"Beca please come with us you need it as much as we do," Chloe said as she pulls her infamous pout no one can say no too. Even the self-proclaimed badass herself.

"Chloe don't you even think about pouting I just want to stay home and mix," said Beca who's trying so hard not to look at Chloe because she can just feel her stare burning holes to the back of her head.

Chloe decided to stand right next to her desk being in her peripheral vision pulling her pout. "Please Becs for me?" she said going over to the extremes of her pout by tearing up.

All it took for Beca was one look and she melted in her chair. That action didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Chloe knew she was a goner when she made eye contact with her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't guarantee that I'll have a good time," Beca whined setting her headphones down. "When are we leaving?"

"YAY! Thanks Becs you won't be disappointed!" Chloe said jumping up and down with her excitement through the roofs. "We leave in an hour all the girls are getting ready. Which reminds me I need to get ready too," she said as she was walking out her room.

What Beca didn't know was that they weren't going to any old bar. They were doing it Bellas style and that is going to a karaoke bar. She also didn't know that Chloe was planning on revealing her feelings for the tiny DJ since they first met.

Chloe took a shower and put on an outfit that would certainly make Beca stare. She decided to go with a red tight dress that shows her cleavage nicely that would make even Stacie jealous over and ends just below her butt making it even more prominent. She did a smokey eye look that popped her blue eyes even more and her hair was down with loose curls. To end it all was black heels that would surely tower over the brunette if she was standing right next to her. Chloe was caught up in putting on red lipstick when she heard a knock at her door.

"Chloe are you ready? All the girls are waiting for you downstairs," Beca called out from the other side of the door.

Chloe walked over to the door to open it letting Beca in. When she opened her door, Beca was standing there letting her eyes rake over Chloe's body. Her mouth opening and closing trying to get words out. It was Chloe who broke her trance saying, "Wow Beca if I knew better I am so sure your toner is showing."

Beca was blushing from head to toe, flustered, and she knew she had to make a comeback to save her reputation. "Easy for you to say Beale, I saw you looking up and down on –"She gestures down her body, "-all this, I'm pretty confident about all this."

Chloe started giggling thinking about their first encounter in the shower stalls. "How would you know when your eyes were on my tits the whole time? I mean I did tell you the Bellas are the tits and not some sort of mythical theory."

Beca knew she spent a lot of time looking at her cleavage and had no time to think about what retort to use so she did what she does best, "Come on Chloe the girls are waiting for us. The sooner we leave the sooner I can get back and sleep."

"Okay grumpy pants let me just grab my purse and we can go," Chloe said as she walked over to her nightstand to get her purse.

 **Meanwhile downstairs**

"Twenty bucks bloe gets together tonight," said Fat Amy looking at all the Bellas occupying the living room waiting for their aca-rents.

"Haha you are so on. Twenty bucks _bechloe_ gets together tonight because Chloe sings to Beca," Stacie said as she takes out a twenty in her wallet waving it in the air.

"Guys are we really doing this right now? Anyways aren't they dating?" said the newest member of the group.

"Legacy, don't take this the wrong way but you are stupid," Fat Amy retorts.

Before they can keep taking bets, Chloe and Beca both came down the stairs claiming they are ready. All the Bellas looked at them jaws dropping. Chloe was in her red skin-tight dress with her black wedges and Beca was wearing a black skin-tight dress that hugged her body in all the right places that brings out her cleavage even more. She laid back on her trademark eyeliner and did it very subtle along with her hair in loose curls that were pulled up into a ponytail leaving with two strands on both sides of her face perfectly curled. To end it all Beca was wearing a pair of red heels that brought her five inches higher.

All the Bellas were brought out of it when Stacie started whistling at them telling that they look gorgeous. All of them joined Stacie praising them for their choice of outfits for the night.

"Okay girls let's go!" Chloe said making sure she had everything in her clutch.

All the girls piled out of the house into cabs leading them to the karaoke bar. As soon as they got there, Beca was the first one to comment on how cliché it was for an all-girls a cappella to go to a karaoke bar. Chloe just linked her arm with Beca's and dragged her into the bar. All the girls were already in there claiming a table big enough for all of them. Chloe went to get hers and Beca's drinks with the ulterior motive of signing up to sing first without all the Bellas knowing.

After ten minutes she came back with two shots and of course Beca's favorite, coke with Jack Daniels and her girly drink. "Sorry Becs the bartender was hitting on me." Chloe was sure she saw a hint of jealous in her eyes and that only fueled her fire even more making her excited for her to sing. After all the girls got their drinks they kept on with their conversation on how the week of hell went and what not. A few minutes in the conversation the announcer made his presence on the stage capturing everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming out today and I hope you all are having a great day!" A round of applause rang through the bar. "Up first for a little karaoke session is Chloe Beale from Barden University! Chloe Beale please step up and the floor will be all yours!"

All the Bellas were shocked that their ginger signed up without them knowing. Chloe just gave them her trademark megawatt smile and walked up to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Chloe Beale and this song is dedicated to someone out there in the crowd. You know who you are," she said as she spotted Beca across the stage giving her a wink.

Like her best friend always said, "Go big or go home," she was channeling her inner Christina Aguilera for her chosen song.

The first beat came in and Chloe was already dancing around the stage.

 _Come on over, come on over, baby_ _  
_ _Come on over, come on over, baby_ _  
_ _Come on over, come on over, baby_ _  
_ _Come on over, come on over, baby_

Chloe made sure she made eye contact with Beca as she sang the next verse.

 _Hey, girl, don't you know_ _  
_ _I got something going on?_ _  
_ _I've got an invitation_ _  
_ _Don't you keep me waiting, all night long_

She made sure she changed one part of the lyric to make sure she is getting her message across to the tiny little brunette she was serenading too.

 _I know you know, so baby, don't  
Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you  
You will or you won't  
Don't wanna play that game with you, baby  
Said, listen to me_

Chloe was belting out the chorus pointing at Beca dancing gaining all her confidence as she made eye contact with her.

 _All I want is you, come over here, baby  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you, now baby, don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you_

 _Come on over, come on over, baby  
Come on over, come on over, baby_

Chloe was thinking about all the times her and Beca went out to parties and she wouldn't dance with anyone except her. She let her mind flood with memories of her and the tiny DJ knowing she can feel a connection with her that she has never felt before.

 _I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me_

Chloe thought about all the times Beca went out of her comfort zone just for her. How Beca's touch was so soft and comforting and filled with love.

 _It's paradise when you and I  
Get close, get tight  
One on one, I wanna go all, all night  
I wanna play that game with you, baby  
Listen to me_

 _All I want is you, come over here, baby  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you, now baby, don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you_

 _Come on over, come on over, baby  
Come on over, come on over, baby_

Chloe made over to the Bellas table getting Beca's attention knowing what she was going to do to her. She put more sway into her hips when she finally got to the table going with the beat. Chloe held out her hand for Beca to take and she saw how nervous Beca was getting so she winked and gave her 'Beca's only' smile that even Beca knew was reserved for her. The Bellas pushed Beca into her arms and Chloe made them out to the middle of the floor dancing and swaying them from side to side.

 _Don't you wanna be the one tonight?  
We could do exactly what you like  
Don't you wanna be just you and me?  
We could do what comes so naturally_

 _I got a thing for you, got my mind made up  
And I'm serious, never been more, baby  
I'm sure that it's real  
And it's right here, come on_

 _Come on, come on, come on over  
Come on, come on, come on over  
Come on, come on, come on over  
Come on, come on, come on over  
Come on, come on, come on over  
Come on, come on, come on_

 _You give me  
What a girl feels, what a girl likes  
What a girl needs, what a girl wants  
All I, all I want is you_

Chloe twirled her right into her arms making eye contact with those dark navy blue eyes she has grown to love as she sang.

 _All I want is you, all I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you_

What happened next surprised Chloe, Beca sang the last part of the song with her, blending both voices perfectly showing exactly how much she means to her as well.

 _All I want is you, all I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you_

As the last note ended, both girls were looking at each other in the eyes looking for any doubt showing in them. When both didn't find anything, they both leaned in for a slow kiss. When both were caught up in the kiss they didn't see the Bellas taking pictures of them.

Chloe was the first one to pull back from the lack of oxygen. She looked at Beca filled with love as the shorter girl looked at her. Beca was the first one to say something.

"You did that for me? I mean you didn't have too, but you know I loved it anyways. I was wondering if you can umm… you know.. goonadatewithmetomorrow?" She said way too fast that Chloe started giggling.

"I'm sorry what was that Becs?"

Beca took a breath and said, "Will you, Chloe Beale, go on a date with me?"

Chloe lunged forward and kissed her, "Of course Becs I would love too."

Beca smirked and placed her hands on Chloe's waist bringing her in for a kiss.

Stacie started squealing breaking them apart, "PAY UP ACA-BITCHES!"

All the Bellas besides Legacy gave her a twenty huffing with annoyance.

"Guys what's going on?" Chloe voiced with confusion evident in it.

"Big Tits made a bet that you dingos would get together because gingy over here would bare her heart and soul to you, "Fat Amy huffed.

"Really guys?" Chloe said.

"Well since you guys made a bet I want 50% of that going to our date then," Beca smirked when Stacie looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh great idea Becs!" Chloe said looking at her.

"BUT GUYS I WON THIS FAIR AND SQUARE." Stacie said holding onto her money protectively.

"Stacie listen to the aca-rents and give them money for their date." Legacy said trying to get back at them for betting on something or more like someone.

Stacie handed over their 50% and went to the bar to get her fix for what had happened.

Chloe giggled as she saw Stacie's face and turned to Beca. "So why don't we get out of here and we can start the date early?"

"Okay Chlo," Beca turned to the Bellas, "Guys we are heading out so get home and don't be trashed because we are probably not gonna be home to take care of you guys in the morning."

"Okay Beca, "all the Bellas voiced.

Beca turned back to Chloe, "Let's go babe" she said smirking.


End file.
